Usually, but not necessarily, a wake-up appliance also has a display showing time, which explains why such an appliance is typically also referred to as alarm clock.
Conventionally, alarm clocks just give a sound signal, for instance an alarm sound or music (radio). More recently, wake-up appliances have been developed that include a slowly increasing light level, imitating the sunrise; such appliances are also indicated as wake-up lamp. Wake-up lamps typically also include a time display, although this is not essential for the invention.
The present invention applies to either type of wake-up appliance, whether or not in the form of a wake-up lamp. In any case, the present invention relates to a wake-up appliance of the type giving a clear signal, whether visual or audible or tactile, indicating that the user is supposed to get up at that time; such a clear signal will hereinafter be indicated as alarm signal, and typically such a signal will be a sound signal. Such a sound signal may be a buzz or a beep, but the signal may also include music, played by an integrated player for playing music from a storage medium such as for instance CD, DVD, USB, MP3, or played by a radio tuner.
One may also classify wake-up appliances according to whether or not they provide a snooze function. Without a snooze function, the alarm just goes off (for instance an alarm sound, or music) and the user can either decide to switch it off or to allow it to continue. With a snooze function, the appliance typically includes a snooze button or other control device, switching the alarm (sound, music) off temporarily, and after a predetermined time, for instance 9 minutes, the alarm goes off again. This can be repeated multiple times. Between successive alarm moments, the user can quietly doze further.
The present invention relates to a wake-up appliance with snooze function.